


Get Ur Vape On

by berwald_oxyclean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dudes Being Bros, Gen, Vaping, akaashi is done with their shit, kenma doesnt care, kuroo and bokuto best bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berwald_oxyclean/pseuds/berwald_oxyclean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bokuto and kuroo try vaping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Ur Vape On

**Author's Note:**

> me and my good friend rachel had an idea of bokuto and kuroo being bros and vaping. so we collabed and they drew the art and i wrote the fanfic. it took me like an hour tops and i thought it all on the spot. find me on tumblr @nicoikawa and them @peachcookies here is the art http://strawberryshortcake.co.vu/post/127379106116/kuroo-and-bokuto-vaping-together-drawn-by-me enjoy this trash

"Bro," Kuroo says, making Bokuto look up from the game he is playing on his phone. 

"What do you want, dude? You're gonna mess up my combo."

Kuroo rolls his eyes. "I was thinking we should try something new tonight, bro. I heard about it from Tanaka from Karasuno."

Bokuto raises his eyebrows. "What is it, bro?"

Kuroo shoots a shit-eating grin at Bokuto before saying, "Vaping."

Bokuto finally sets down his phone and locks it. He stares at his hands folded in his lap for a moment, before looking up at Kuroo with a serious expression. 

"That's the best idea you've ever had, dude."

Kuroo lets out a laugh and strides over to Bokuto's bed to give him a rough smack on the back. "I thought you'd say that! Tanaka hooked me up with some pens for us. Usually he and Nishinoya use them, but he is graciously letting us use them."

"He is a good man," Bokuto agrees, nodding his head."

"Can we do it in your room, bro?"

"Sure," Bokuto replies. "My dad would kill me if he saw them, though." 

Kuroo holds up the pens and lightly waves them in the air. "Your dad won't see them," he states, throwing Bokuto a toothy grin. 

Kuroo hands a pen to Bokuto. Bokuto holds the foreign object in his hands, inspecting it. 

Kuroo watches Bokuto as he looks over the tool. "So," he starts nervously. "Do you know how to do this, dude?"

Bokuto looks up and shrugs. "I think I see enough on Vine to figure it out, bro."

"Okay," Kuroo says, a relieved laugh slipping from him. "Should we start?"

Bokuto smiles, and with a smack on Kuroo's thigh, exclaims "Yes!"

Kuroo puts the tip of the pen in his mouth, Bokuto following the motion. They make eye contact, and Kuroo, speaking around the pen, asks "Bro...could you hold my hand? This is an important moment in our broship."

Bokuto grasps Kuroo's hand. "We can do this," he states, squeezing Kuroo's hand. 

They both maintain eye contact as they each take their first tentative inhale. They hold the vapor in their mouths, not knowing when to release it. Then, Bokuto slowly blows the vapor out of his mouth in a smoky cloud. Kuroo, upon seeing Bokuto, follows suit. 

Around the two, there is now a large cloud of smoke accumulated by their faces. The last bits leave their mouths, and they silently stare at the cloud they made before bursting out into simultaneous "oho ho?'s."

Kuroo jumps up from the bed. "This is so cool!" he exclaims, gesturing to the slowly dissipating cloud. 

Bokuto also jumps up, aggressively nodding his head. "Dude, we have to post this on Snapchat and Vine. I need to send pictures to Akaashi. He will hate it so much."

"Kenma won't like it either..."

Bokuto reaches for their phones, tossing Kuroo his. Bokuto opens up Snapchat and records a video of them and their cloud. Kuroo pulls up Vine. 

"Bro, we need to take a video of us doing tricks."

Bokuto nods his head excitedly. "Let's do it...for the Vine."

"We should practice first. I don't want to look like a fool."

"Good idea, bro!" Bokuto says, giving his best bro a thumbs up. 

Bokuto inhales from his pen, and tries to concentrate on making rings. To both of their surprise, he makes perfect circles on the first try. 

"Bro I am so talented!"

Kuroo gives him a smack on the back. "That was awesome. Now I'll try."

Settling the pen at his lips, Kuroo inhales slowly. Once his mouth is full, he tries to imitate Bokuto, but to his disappointment, the vapor comes out in just a large cloud. 

Kuroo puffs out his bottom lip. "I can't do it, dude." 

Bokuto pats his shoulder in sympathy. "It's okay, bro. That big cloud looked cool too."

"Really?" Kuroo asks, his hopeful eyes meeting Bokuto's. 

"Really," Bokuto states firmly, putting both hands on the sides of Kuroo's face to assert his point. "Let's take that Vine and some pictures now."

Kuroo's sad face turns into one of determination. He clenches his fist, and declares "Let's do it."

Bokuto grabs Kuroo's phone, unlocking it and turning it to Vine. He presses record, and the two of the inhale, and release the smoke into rings and large clouds, respectively. Once they finish filming it, Kuroo searches his mind for songs to play on the Vine. His eyes light up a moment later, and looks at Bokuto with his mouth open. 

"I know the perfect song for this. 'What's New Pussycat'. It fits so well," Kuroo whispers dramatically. 

Bokuto's hand moves up to clench his chest, right above his heart. "You are just full of good ideas today, bro." 

They fist bump each other, and Kuroo posts the video. Bokuto pulls out his own phone and starts up Snapchat. He and Kuroo pose for multiple pictures, and set them all to ten seconds. "The people deserve to see this beauty," the duo proclaim. 

After a solid forty-five minutes of vape shenanigans and sending pictures to Kenma and Akaashi, the two decide to give it a rest. They lay back onto Bokuto's bed, looking up around the room at the smoky mess they made. Kuroo turns slightly to face Bokuto. 

"This is the best day of my life."

Bokuto's eyes shine with love for his bro. "Mine too, dude."

They touch fists gently before Kuroo lays back down again. Soon after, the bros fall into a blissful sleep. 

\---

BSSST BSSST

Akaashi looks up from his lap full of yarn to look at his now vibrating phone. He opens the messages from Bokuto to be greeted with pictures of him and Kuroo vaping. Akaashi pinches the bridge of his nose and tosses his phone on the ground. 

"And to think, I was knitting this sweater for that idiot."

\---

BSSST BSSST

Kenma's phone cries for attention on the side table next to his bed. Kenma, though, is curled up in numerous blankets, playing his PSP. The sound of his vibrating phone seems not to bother him, or he doesn't realize that it's going off. Kenma just keeps tapping the buttons of the handheld video game, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.


End file.
